囀る鳥は羽ばたかない鸣鸟不飞
by GAOMUMU
Summary: 嘘。


初冬的阴绵天气。

一道洁净透亮的门将酒店内的温暖热闹与门外的冬雨隔绝开。

这场宴席的东道主亲自将人送到门口，微弯着腰替了门童的工作，将酒店的大门拉开，一阵寒风夹着刺骨的冷意扑面而来，他那一张笑脸却似不知疲倦，抬头看着眼前的男人恭敬道： "请。"

矢代并无回话，他有些微醉意，往前走两步后又像是想起什么好笑的笑话，稍微回过头对这男人笑了笑。

他在收到请帖后便知这是一场鸿门宴，进酒店前他身边仅带的两个手下都被仔细地搜身，席间他总被不断地灌酒，有人过来趁机搂他的腰，在他耳边骂他是万人骑的小骚货。

他稳妥地举着酒杯，俯下身在这男人的耳边轻佻地问： "你怎么知道的" 他说完便仰头啜了一口红酒，唇上浸润着水色，面上还带着三分笑意。

他对很多人都这样笑。三分是冷情冷血的皮囊面具，剩下那七分皆是无畏无惧的随性。

酒店外是裹着寒意的新鲜空气。

矢代在门前驻足，视线往泊车的停车场方向睇过去，一个身形挺拔的高大青年正站在他的车旁。

他像是一个尽忠职守的军人一样立在那里。

矢代眯着眼睛仔细看了看他，又一次露出了笑容。

他抬脚欲往青年那边走，被身后手下叫住。

"老大，这雨有点大。" 手下拿着一把长柄黑伞撑开，站在矢代身后。

"把伞给我。"

"是。"

他伸手接过伞，独自一人撑着，走到停车场这边依旧纹丝不动站着的青年面前，将头顶的伞稍微往后倾斜了些，仰着头看青年，又问他："在这站了多长时间？"

百目鬼低头看着他的脸回答： "三个小时。"

"这儿不酸吗？" 他伸脚碰了碰百目鬼的小腿，稍微侧了头，笑着问。

"不酸。"

矢代听了话，脸上漾开笑容。他难得这样笑，也极少显露真正情绪。他真正笑起来时薄薄的双眼皮褶皱往里陷得更深，连眼角都绵蕴着笑意。

"老大。"百目鬼低声叫他，察 觉出此时的矢代与平时有所区别，他用冰凉干燥的手背去碰矢代的脸颊，上面温度滚烫。

矢代轻哼了一声，甚至不自觉地歪了一下头，将脸更往他的手背贴近。

百目鬼平静地收回手，接过矢代手中的长柄伞收拢，他向酒店门口等着的另外两人招手示意。那俩人小跑着过来。

"送老大回家吧。" 百目鬼已经去拉开了车后座的门。

俩人齐声应答一声 "是"，一左一右地坐上驾驶正副座。

车很快开出酒店，在路上平缓地行驶。细绵的冬雨将车窗打湿，雨刷来回地左右晃动，车内安静温暖。

百目鬼坐得挺直，直到矢代带着几分困顿地闭眼将身体靠过来，他才调整了坐姿，让矢代靠着更舒服。

他从后视镜里平静地，贪婪地看着枕睡在他肩头的男人。

一个多小时后车又停在矢代公寓的出入口，百目鬼轻声叫醒了矢代，先下车撑开伞，俩人起起往公寓的方向走。

矢代在车上就已经完全放松自己，毫无顾忌地靠着身旁的男人睡觉。这会儿被叫醒下车，也不怎么想让清醒的意识回归，他甚至连路都不想好好走，任由温暖熟悉的气息将他包围，半靠着他身边的青年，跟着他一起从冬日的寒雨里回家。

百目鬼在厨房里切配食材，准备煮一小锅味增。他进来之前将浴室的浴缸放满了热水。

矢代慵懒地站在他身后，张开双手： "帮我脱下来。"

他从不会违抗老大的命令，但这次只是确认好浴缸里的水温，便拒绝了这个请求。

他见过很多次那人的裸体。

他第一天成为他的手下时，只能守在他的办公室门外，他恭敬地站在门外，只隔着那一扇门。他听见他的老大在那扇门内的喘息呻吟。

他毫无顾忌地叫出声，嗓音又哑又媚，像是不堪一击忍受不了难耐的折磨，又似是在享受着极致的欢愉。

他以前经常会隔着一扇门听他的声音，他的办公室里来往着不同的男人。

他就像是矢代养的一条忠心耿耿的狗，他的老大越来越信任他，在一片狼藉的办公室让他进去收拾，毫不顾忌地将被其他人留下的满身痕迹裸露给他看。

也总是像今天这样带他回家。

他就是一只从不咬主人，只会服从命令的狗。

锅内的食材随着沸水翻滚，百目鬼把火调小，将两勺味增放进去。

他极有耐性地用长勺在锅内搅拌，之后关火拿出小碗，盛了一碗汤出来。

当他在等着烧泡茶用的开水时，矢代已经洗完澡，进来了厨房。

"给我倒一杯水。" 矢代已经站在他身后，探头看了眼案台上的味增汤。

原本浸着食物香气的厨房瞬间被矢代身上的沐浴乳味道占满，百目鬼没有回头，下意识地捏紧了拳头又松开手掌。

"把身上的西装脱了，湿了。" 矢代稍微往后退了一些，这才注意到他右边的肩膀到手肘湿了大片，应该是刚刚回来路上撑伞时，只顾着给他遮雨。

百目鬼这才转过身，垂着眼说好。

他拿过杯子给矢代泡了一杯茶端着走出厨房，将茶放在客厅的矮桌上，又站到衣架旁，将身上的西装脱下。

做完这些，他才抬眼看跟着他走出厨房的老大。

矢代的头发还是湿的，只穿着一件堪堪遮住臀部的白色衬衫，胸襟上的扣子倒是一颗不漏地扣得严谨。他不敢去细究那层薄薄的衬衫下，还有没有其他布料。

"老大，我帮您把头发擦干。

"好。" 矢代应允，靠着沙发坐下，两只长腿随意地交叠着，他身上除了那件衬衫，无任何其他多余的布料。

百目鬼从浴室拿了干净的白浴巾。

"过来。" 矢代动了动右脚的脚趾，又拍了拍身侧说， "跪到这里来。"

"是，老大。"

百目鬼将两条腿膝盖分跪在这男人的身侧两旁沙发上，这姿势像一只蓄势待发的狩猎者，将高傲可口的猎物制压在身下，他只需俯下身体低下头，就能撕破那若有若无的结界，将渴望窥伺又求而不得的猎物吞入肚腹。

他依旧在近乎偏执地克制着。忍耐和压抑，仿佛是他活着便烙在骨头上的胎记。

可他身下的男人却并不放过他。

矢代只安分了几分钟老实地让百目鬼帮他擦头发，之后便又开始了他放松心情的 "小游戏"。

他拿手指戳百目鬼肩膀，笑着说： "这边的衣服湿了，脱掉吧。"

"等我帮老大擦完头发。"

矢代 "啧" 了一声，像是不怎么满意他的不听话。他伸出脚碰了碰百目鬼的小腿，那只脚隔着西裤一寸寸往上，他身体更往后仰靠在沙发上，那只脚已经从百目鬼的腿根挪上去，踩在他那根现在还毫无反应的性器上。

"看来你是西装和衬衫打湿了。" 他的脚用了些力，像恶作剧一样， "裤子和这里都还没湿。"

百目鬼低头看了他一眼，竭力克制着呼吸。

矢代迎上他的目光，脚上的动作不停，感受到那一块的热度和硬度都在膨胀。

"你说，这里，会不会也湿？" 他低声问。

百目鬼不回答他。

矢代的声音已经沾染了情欲，他又一遍问： "会不会，嗯"

百目鬼停下给他擦头发的动作，视线往下定在矢代已经完全硬挺的阴茎上，他回答说： "这里已经湿了。"

他站起身将半湿的浴巾放在桌子上，又跪在矢代的身前，抬头看他的眼睛，一只手缓缓地覆上他肿胀的性器上，再一次回答他："这里湿了"。

矢代闭上眼难耐地呻吟出声。

他的性器被百目鬼用温热的口腔包裹住，他将双腿张开，按着他的头命令式地让百目鬼按他的要求吞吐性器，他半眯着眼看青年一只手扶着他的阴茎专注地吮吸，一只手撑在沙发上，绝不有半分逾越。

"把衬衫脱掉。" 他又哑着声音下了命令。

他伸脚稍微不耐烦地踩了一下百目鬼的肩膀，说： "脱掉它。"

百目鬼并不看他，只低低应了声好。

他抬手要去解矢代衬衫上的纽扣，刚解开一颗，便被这男人虚虚地握住手指。

"是脱掉你的。"

百目鬼 "嗯" 了一声，任由矢代握着他的手指，去一颗颗解开余下的纽扣。他手指轻微擦过已经硬挺粉嫩的乳头，身下的男人轻哼出声，又使了点力气抓他的手指。

白皙的胸膛无任何其他人留下的痕迹。

他终于抬头看向矢代的眼睛。

"老大。" 他低声叫他，更贴近地靠近他，细致地吻他额头鼻尖脸颊。

又稍微隔开两人之间的距离，轻声喊他： "老大。"

他原本只想当一只忠心的狗，他崇拜这个男人，又心疼他。

他真的只想做好一只听话的狗。在他的身边，陪着他守着他。

他也不知道是从何时开始，他不敢再直视这双眼睛，也不愿再看到他身上有其他人留下的痕迹。他那早已烙在骨子上的印记被体内潜伏着的兽性一层层冲刷干净。

"老大。" 他又低声呢喃，虔诚地吻上矢代的嘴唇。

他的吻炙热又温柔，极耐心地反复舔吮着他的嘴唇，两只手压制住矢代的挣扎，只专注地亲吻他。

矢代完全抵抗不了他这样缠人的亲吻。他的嘴唇被唇得又肿又麻，他推开他，喘息着说别亲了。

他手指绵软没有半点力气，腿间的欲望蓄势待发，他敏觉地意识到危险，他不敢再对上百目鬼的眼睛，那里面有黑压压的欲望和他曾经视而不见的温柔。

他以拒绝的姿态坐起身细细地喘息，想要从这场本不该存在的性事里冷静下来。

他用脚又踩百目鬼已经肿胀的性器，用对其他人一样的放荡姿态下命令： "用这个，直接插进来。"

他再次张开腿，露出股间在微微收缩吐息的穴口，说： "插进这里来。"

百目鬼毫无躲闪地直视他，静静地听他说完，又压上来在他耳边说： "不行。"

"我会温柔的，老大。" 他说完，又亲他的嘴唇。

他用粗糙烫热的手在他身上探索游移，执着地亲吻他，将他身上每一寸肌肤都反复地摩挲亲吻。

矢代咬着唇不肯发出一点声响。他颈侧和肩头都被高大青年吮出印记，胸膛上的两侧乳头也被反复啃咬吮吸。这里太娇嫩了，只是用手指揉捏都会红肿充血，被青年含在嘴里吸咬便更加肿胀难耐。

忍耐压抑不住的呻吟一声又一声从喉管鼻腔里漏出来。

已经开始流淌清液的龟头被温柔地亲吻，他还未来得及发出舒爽的喟叹，那双唇又离开了往后移动。

又软又热的敏感穴口被触碰。

他细细地抖了一下，想要坐直身体推拒。

"不要碰这里。" 他言不由衷地拒绝，一只手无力地推着着青年的头。

"百目鬼。" 他低低哑哑用被情欲浸透的嗓音喊他的名字。

百目鬼只是用手将他两条膝弯更加分开，毫无阻力地舔开那处柔软的穴口。

矢代始终保持着最后一丝理智，他完全瘫软在沙发上，抬手咬着自己的手臂，闭着眼任凭青年用唇舌和手指肆意玩弄他股间的穴口，又温柔缓慢地将粗硬滚烫的阴茎毫无阻碍地插进去。

"用力点，弄疼我。" 他闭着眼睛命令。

百目鬼又一次违抗他的指令，他靠过来抚开他额上汗湿的头发，低头亲上去，身下缓缓地动作。

"这样舒服吗？" 他低声问，用性器重重地撞进他后穴里。

"你...嗯..." 太过于激烈的快感让他只余无法遮掩的呻吟。

他缓过劲儿用两只腿夹紧百目鬼的腰，要他重一点，狠一点，要弄疼他。

可身上的男人像是罔若未闻，一开始只是又缓又重地用阴茎顶弄他。

他的性器被抵在百目鬼的小腹边反复摩擦，不知何时射了出来。他的肉穴却还是毫无餍足地紧咬着那根粗大的性器不放。

他逐渐在欲望里沉沦。

他的性器再次充血坚硬，青年吻他的耳朵，夸他好看，又问他舒不舒服。他眼神湿润无焦距地看着身上的青年，仰头向他索吻，听话放荡地用两条腿夹紧他的腰，百目鬼的动作轻一点他就低声哼吟，性器重重地撞进去戳到前列腺时他只能叫出声，沙哑的嗓音又酥又媚。

直到后面他被操干地双腿无力地垂下去，他似乎是求饶了，让他轻一点，他想射，想逃离这一场让他沉底沦陷的情事。

第二次射精，他直接被干进了干性高潮。精液缓缓地从前面流淌下来。 

他双手插进青年的濡湿短发里，喘息着睁开眼看他。

他身上那件始终未被脱下的衬衫已经汗水浸得透湿，充满力量的肌肉随着剧烈心跳声一起一伏地撩拨他。

青年像捕获了猎物的兽，用滚烫的性器将他钉在这沙发上肆意地品尝。

他完全被征服，任由自己沉沦。


End file.
